rheafandomcom-20200215-history
Faul McCartney
Paul McCartney was a singer/songwriter and the bass player of The Beatles, until that fateful car crash... It's said there was no body at the scene because it was just so gruesome, the only person there was Billy Campbell Shears.. Better known as Faul. Faul McCartney may have made better songs and more songs than Paul but he's still not real y 'know? Appearance Faul McCartney is a man of slightly above average height, the same height as Paul, they have the same eye color and hair color too, even the same features as Paul! Like not even a miniscule difference! Whoops wasn't supposed to say that part, I'm gonna get kicked out of FaulCon 2020 now. History Paul McCartney did some stuff earlier in his life, and we'll use his events too because Faul consumed his life in a vorelike manner you see. Anyways Paul did some stuff here and there, but what really matters is when he joined small time indie rock band, The Beatles. Paul made some good songs for a while here and there but everything changed when The Car Crash happened.. On some unknown date in like 1966, Paul McCartney lost a bet with Ringo Star. The bet detailed whoever would flip a coin and it would land on heads would have to drive as fast as they could into a wall, like 120 miles per hour in the middle of England. Clearly this did NOT work and Paul instantly died. After Faul came into the mix, things changed for The Beatles... They made some crazier albums that were better and all but you could tell that things behind the scenes were different! John Lennon said in an interview in 1967 and I quote: "Paul Died in that stupid shitty bet Ringo and Him made, this Faul guy is an actual crackhead. Like what was he thinking when he said "Oi Jahn we gotta make Sgt. Pepper, he's Real." Like come on! Anyways Paul died put this in your tablets." Eventually The Beatles broke up, and this was 100% due to Faul's unbearable stench, like a McDonalds bathroom sitting out in the warm sunlight for twelve days straight. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that Faul is the Skunk Ape of Florida legend! It's all in a book I found... and wrote. Powers and Abilities Faul has the ability to fool the hearts of the masses, to control them like a puppet on a string. Also he has all the powers Skunk Ape has, like Stink, and Relationships Friends * George Harrison: Rhea's favorite Beatle by a long shot. George didn't care about Paul or Faul, he just wanted to do some stuff with his Sitar and write Good Songs. He's THE ONLY REAL BEATLE * John Lennon: John Lennon is Eggman Sonic The Hedgehog as shown in the song "I am The Walrus." * "Ringo Starr": RINGOS REAL NAME IS RICHARD STARKEY, WHAT A CROCK OF SHIT YOU AREN'T EVEN REAL TO ME RINGO I HATE YOU. Ringo was a friend of Pauls but apparently killed him too. Trivia * Faul is a neutral character, honestly not even that much of a bad guy, he's just a Liar. Gallery faulite.png|Faul with his official Pokemon, Dragonite faul.png|Faul about to kill somebody live on stage. furrypaul.png|I don't even know how to describe this... This was Paul...